


The Proposal

by Immael (Ashmael)



Series: A Decent Proposal [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, No Sex, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Immael





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve/gifts).



Kelly had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the car not long after they’d started the journey. Even though she had tried to get Tim to tell her where they were going, he’d remained stubbornly silent on that score. Now, as she woke, she blinked for a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the light and she glanced at her watch as she stretched. “I’ve been asleep for hours. Why didn’t you wake me?”

Tim smiled as she took in her surroundings, and as they advanced, she got a sense of déjà-vu and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Continuing towards their destination, her look changed to amazement. “Tim, the cabin?”

Tim grinned at her and nodded. “I wanted this to be a special vacation for you sweetheart.”

She blushed and turned to face him. “Thank you.”

\---NCIS---

After they’d unloaded, knowing she was a keen hiker, the young man had convinced her to spend a few hours getting reacquainted with the local area and once she had left he started preparing the meal he’d planned for tonight.

He’d just finished setting the table as Kelly returned. As she shut the door behind her she turned and stopped as she took in the sight before her. Tim, her Tim, freshly showered, mostly dressed and the table set for an intimate meal for two.

He looked up and smiled before stepping close to kiss her. “Hey, you’re back. Why don’t you go and change and meet me back here?”

Almost speechless, Kelly nodded. “Do I have time for a shower?”

“Of course you do.” He stood there, smiling still, as he watched the woman he loved walk upstairs and disappear into their room. As the sound of the door closing reached his ears, the timer on the oven also made itself known and he turned towards it, spending a little while sorting things out.

Food seen too for now, he had time to spare and he took the stairs two at a time and finished changing while Kelly was in the bathroom.

\---NCIS---

As she walked down the stairs, Kelly heard the soft jazz that they both loved playing gently and almost imperceptibly in the background. She was greeted by the sight of Tim pouring champagne and the largest bunch of flowers she ever remembered seeing and she gasped. “This is so beautiful Tim, thank you.”

“I love you Kelly.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the kiss was soft and gentle. Then as another timer buzzed, he cleared his throat and rested his head against the one opposite.

“Love you too.”

As Tim served up, he paused as he looked over at Kelly as she giggled, a quirky half grin touching his lips. “What?”

“The champagne. I never believed it when people said that the bubbles tickled.”

Tim sat the plates down on the table. Then he held out the seat for Kelly and adjusted it as she sat. “My favourite meal, Tim. I haven’t forgotten an anniversary, have I?”

Tim reached across the table and laughed as he squeezed her hand. “No, darling. Can’t I show the woman I love how special she is to me?”

She placed her hand on top of Tim’s before smiling that soft smile that the man loved.

\---NCIS---

As they finished, Kelly’s eyes drifted to the view outside that she had loved on their first visit. “It’s still so light.”

“Why not go out on the deck while I get dessert?”

“You made dessert too?”

“Yep. Chocolate sponge with a dark chocolate sauce in the centre and orange sauce.”

“Oh, you are spoiling me tonight.”

Tim grinned. “I know.”

As she wandered out and took in the view Tim busied himself in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he brought out dessert, he handed one to Kelly, both eating in silence, each finding comfort in the closeness of the other.

“You sure I didn’t forget something?”

“No, you didn’t forget anything.”

“Thank you for this Tim, bringing me back here. I’m really going to enjoy this vacation.”

Tim took the now empty bowls and out them on the small table just inside the door before he pulled the young woman close. “You didn’t forget anything, but can I ask you a question?”

He felt her nod against him. “What?”

“Will you put your hand in my left pocket?”

Her eyes flew open and she mock slapped him as she grinned. “Hey!”

Tim chuckled. “Not that, well, not yet. Hand in pocket, please?”

Pondering him for a moment, she did as he’d asked and found a small square object. Pulling it out she looked at the box before turning to Tim, the man’s raised eyebrow looking scarily like her father’s. “Tim?”

“Open it.”

Gently opening the box she gasped. “Oh, it’s beautiful…”

As her eyes lifted to find her Tim, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she found him on one knee and he took her hand. “Kelly Gibbs, I bless the day you came into my life. You are my guide, my conscious, my friend and companion and my love. You are my entire world. I don’t want to know who I am without you anymore. Will you marry me?”

She stood there motionless with the exception of the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek. For Tim, the silence seemed to stretch on for an unbearable eternity, but in reality must have only been a few seconds. He was sure the entire state could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for her answer.

She placed a hand on each of Tim’s cheeks, or at least as much of one as she could with the ring box in it, and she guided him back to his feet. Her reply came as a whisper. “Yes, my darling.” She kissed his gently. “Yes,” another kiss. “Yes.” Another kiss which lingered and held so much love and promise. “I will marry you.”

She felt Tim smile so brightly against her lips and she smiled too.

Gently taking the box from her, Tim took the ring and her hand before slipping it onto her finger, looking relieved as he did so, that it was a perfect fit. Looking up at her face, he watched as she took in the sight of the ring on her finger. “It’s the one I love. I didn’t think you’d noticed me looking at it.”

“Yeah. They didn’t have your size though.”

She look up at him. “You had it made specially for me?”

He stroked the back of his fingers gently over her cheek. “Specially for you, baby.”

She rested her head against the man’s chin, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Thank you.”

\---NCIS---

Pulling up on the Gibbs’ driveway days later, they were relieved to see both cars there. As they walked up to the house hand-in-hand, Shannon opened the front door and hugged each of them as they entered. “Did you two enjoy your vacation?”

They both smiled as Gibbs joined his wife and slipped an arm around her waist. “Yeah, we did mom.”

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at Tim as the young man returned his smile. “You two get up to anything good?”

Kelly grinned. “Mom, dad, Tim proposed.”

Shannon pulled her daughter against her and smiled so wide, Kelly thought it would hurt. “He proposed! And?”

Kelly pulled away and held out her hand so that they could see the ring. “I said yes.”

As mother and daughter went into the kitchen, the two men only caught the first part of the conversation. “Oh, honey. I’m so happy for…”

Jethro shook the man’s hand, his smile practically as big as his wife’s and then he took him into a one armed hug. Tim noticed the man swallow before he cleared his throat. “Just promise me you’ll look after her Tim.”

“I’m planning on it.”

A call came from the kitchen. “Hey, you two. You coming to join us?”

Waiting for the pair were the two Gibbs girls. Kelly looked between her parents. “So, which one of you gave Tim my ring size?”

As the two men’s faces turned to Shannon, Kelly’s followed and there was a mischievous glint in the woman’s eyes as she held up both hands to their glances. “Ok, ok. That would be me.”

Kelly smiled between her mother and her fiancé. On the counter there were four glasses and a bottle of champagne from the fridge, Tim realising it probably wasn’t his father-in-law-to-be who’d put it in to chill. He sent a wink to the two ladies watching. “So, does this mean I have to call you ‘dad’?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to the young man and he almost kept a straight face. “No.”

Tim smirked. “Thank goodness for that.”

Shannon enjoyed seeing her husband being this playful with the young man they’d both grown fond of. Looking back towards her daughter, she saw her melt into the man’s side as he slipped an arm around her waist.

“Right you three, a toast I think. To Kelly and Tim.”

Four glasses clinked as they met and toasted the newly engaged couple.


End file.
